Younger' Young Justice Babies!
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: The Team Went On A Mission against Klarion, but went horribly Wrong When Klarion Turned them into Babies. Now the League Has to take Care of them! I suck at summaries! Rated M for Language!
1. Chapter 1

The Justice League could handle mostly anything, but after a mission gone wrong Klarion turned the whole team into babies! Back at the cave all nine (including Dana) were sitting there watching The Powerpuff Girls. Of course the league just standing there and trying to figure out what they were going to do. Until Artemis came walking over.

Artemis: "Birdy mwe huney" (Black Canary me hungry)

Black Canary: "Alright come on Kiddo."

Black Canary picked up Artemis, and took her to the kitchen. The rest of The League heard the kids giggle. Green Arrow notice that one of the kids was missing.

Green Arrow: Err guys…. Where's Robin?

The league heard giggles coming from Batman. He lifted up his cape and saw robin hanging on his leg. The guys laughed and the girls, of course, let an awwwwwww out.

Barda: "Now this we don't get to see every day, The Batman being a daddy!"

Barda grinned at Batman who actually smile at Robin. Batman picked him up and made Robin giggle some more. Wonder Woman and The League started laughing at Barda.

Barda: "What?"

Wonder Woman: "Look."

Wonder Woman pointed to Dana messing with her mother's cape. Dana looked up with her big blue eyes, and she threw up her arms.

Dana: "Mwe hungrwey mwommy." (Me Hungry Mommy.)

Barda looked at Scott and picked up Dana, and walked to the kitchen where Black Canary and Artemis were.

Robin: "Hungey"

Wally: "Me too"

M'Gann: "Me three"

Roy: "Me four"

Zatanna: "Me five"

Conner: "Me six"

With that the league picked up the little ones and carrying them towards the kitchen. Leaving Conner looking and Superman, his eyes got big and his bottom lip was shaking. Then he started to cry. Wonder Woman picked him up; Wonder Woman stood there and shot him a dirty glare. Superman looked towards the ground for a minute and walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

**So I got the idea LeeLeeBoo And That story was Funny as Hell, I mean the way LeeLeeBoo made the kids so cute! And Yes I Brought in My OC Dana Because my friend wanted me to show people what Barda was like as a mother, and Scott as a Father! And Actually my Friend Had the Idea of this Story. So I hope You People aren't Mad At me, And I Hope LeeLeeBoo you Aren't mad At Me!**

**Please Review! I need some advice I think!**


	2. Mornings and Kids!

Everybody was in the kitchen, Black Canary was making Artemis a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Wally, Robin, Roy, M'Gann, Conner, and Zatanna ate the same thing. Dana was eating a tub of chocolate ice cream with Barda. Wonder Woman just shook her head at Barda.

Barda: "What Wondy?"

Wonder Woman: "You're letting her eat ice cream?"

Dana looked at Wonder Woman and smiled. Wonder Woman walked over and wiped her face off. Robin finished after Wally and Conner.

Wally: "Me Swpeey."

Robin: "Mwe too."

The adults looked at the kids, and then looked at each other

Barry: "Alright Kiddo, time for bed."

Barry picked up Wally, Batman picked up Robin who tucked his head under his neck. Green Arrow took Roy and followed Barry and Batman. Black Canary picked up Artemis, while Hawkwoman picked up Zatanna who loved to play with her wings. That left Conner and Dana, with Wonder Woman, Superman, and Barda.

Conner: "Daddy?"

Wonder Woman picked him up and moved his hair out of his face.

Wonder Woman: "Yup that's your daddy that doesn't love you, but Barda and everyone else cares about you, sweetie."

Wonder Woman shot him a glare and mouthed 'Really Clark?' and walked out of the kitchen.

Barda: "Well I guess I should stay up just in case something happens"

Barda looked at Dana, who was looking at Superman. Dana tugged on her mom's cape, holding her arms up.

Superman: "No Barda, I will you can go to bed."

He smiled at Dana who was playing peek-a-boo with him.

Barda: "Alright. Come here Kiddo time to go to bed."

Barda picked up Dana, kissing her on the top of her head. Dana looked back at Superman and smiled before closing her eyes and resting her head on her mom's shoulder. Superman only offered because he wasn't tired at _ALL. _He was about to go to sleep when he picked up crying coming from Conner's room. He rushed in there and almost crashed into Wonder Woman who had him in her arms.

Wonder Woman: "What do you want Clark?"

Wonder Woman snapped at him, she looked beat. She sat down on Conner's bed, waiting for 'The Man of Steel' to answer her.

Clark: "I heard Conner cry."

He looked at her. Clark sat right next to Wonder Woman, she placed her head on his shoulder letting out a sigh.

Wonder Woman: "Well you can go, since I'm in here."

She didn't bother looking him.

Clark: "Diana you look really tired."

Clark saw her trying to stay awake; he grabbed her, with Conner still in her arms. He laid her on the bed, Clark sat up, while Diana laid right next him.

Clark: "You can go now Diana."

She didn't answer him, he looked down to see her past out. Conner wiggled his way out of Diana's arms and cuddled between him and Diana.

Conner: "Dwaddy don't gwo." (Daddy to go.)

Clark: "I'm not leaving Kiddo."

* * *

**Next morning**

Hawkwoman walked down the halls quietly trying not to wake up the kids or Superman. She got to the kitchen, and was making coffee. She stopped when she felt something tugging on her wings. She looked down and saw Dana messing with her wings.

Hawkwoman: "What are you doing up so early Kiddo?"

Hawkwoman picked Dana up. Barda walked in the kitchen wearing Scott's shirt and long sweats.

Barda: "Dana decided to wake her mommy up. Speaking of which, why are _you_ up so early Shayera?"

Barda looked at Shayera. Shayera took many moments to answer her. She put down Dana on the table and leaned in close to Barda and whispered

Shayera: "Katar and I did you-know-what."

They both looked at Dana who made a face at the both of them.

Dana: "Hawky and Hawky, did wit last nwight!" (Hawky and Hawky did it last night)

Dana giggled at Shayera who was glaring at Barda. Barda was drinking milk out of the carton.

Shayera: "You drink out of the milk carton?"

Barda: "Yup and so does Dana, why?"

Shayera grabbed the carton after Barda was done and drank it too.

Shayera: "Glad I'm not the only one."

Barda looked at her and smiled then point to the coffee machine, Shayera forgot. She walked over and poured a cup for her and Barda.

Dana: "I want cwoffee!" (I want coffee!)

Barda rolled her eyes and got a bottle out and poured coffee in it.

Barda: "Here"

Shayera: "Why do I get the feeling that she has ADHD."

Barda: "She does. She gets it from me. I think?"

Dinah walked into the kitchen followed by Diana, they stopped and saw Dana chugging down her coffee.

Barda: "What?"

Diana: "Coffee? Tell me she won't go bouncing off the walls?"

Dinah poured her a cup of coffee then Diana did too. They both sat down and looked at Dana, who stopped and looked at them.

Dana: "What! I dwon't wike it when pweople stware at mwe! " (What! I don't like it when people stare at me.)

They all laughed at Dana. Her hair wasn't long kind of short, which felt weird to everybody. Barda looked at Dinah who was wearing one of Bruce's shirts and then Diana who was wearing one a Clark's shirts.

Barda: "Dinah why are you wearing Batman's shirt? I thought you were with Oliver?"

Dinah looked at Barda, Shayera, and Diana who looked at her.

Dinah: "Oliver and I broke up three weeks ago. And Bruce and I have been dating for a week now."

Barda: "Well at least it's a little better than Oliver. What bout you Diana?"

Diana: "Long story short: Clark heard Conner cry and I was already in there, then I pasted out."

They all heard someone walking, and walked in was Bruce.

Batman: "Do I even want to know?"

They all shook their heads, but Dana was about to tell him about what Shayera and Katar were doing, when Barda put her hand over her mouth.

Dinah: "Nope just girl talk Bruce."

Bruce kissed her cheek, he saw Barda move her hand, and Dana covered her eyes and bearing her head in Diana's shoulders.

* * *

**Later that day**

Scott: "So how old are the kids?"

Clark: "My guess is Roy is 6, M'Gann, Conner, Wally and Artemis 5½ or 6 and Zatanna, Robin, and Dana are 4 or 3?"

Barda: "Dana's definitely 4."

Diana: "How can you possibly tell?"

Scott: "Her attitude."

They all looked at the kids. Wally and Artemis were coloring, Robin and Zatanna were playing tag, M'Gann and Roy Were looking at the adults. Leaving Conner and Dana watching Avatar. The League looked back at each other.

Hawkman: "How are we going to keep them entertained?"

Shayera: "Well Katar, we could just get them movies?"

Barda: "Bad Idea."

Green Arrow: "Why 'Bad idea'"

Scott: "Knowing Dana She'll do something and end up putting on a scary movie"

All of them look at Barda, Scott, Diana, Shayera, and Dinah.

All five of them: "What?"

Barry: "You've guys handled Dana what does she like to do?"

Diana: "She does whatever she wants."

Dinah: "Um guys."

Bruce: "What's up?"

Dinah pointed to the empty Living Room

Dinah: "Where Are The Kids?"

* * *

**My Lord! 1,000+ Words My God! Ok Next Chapter Has A LOT Of Cussing in it! Btw Couples Are in her Such as:**

**Barda And Scott (Duh Come on their Daughters in the Damn story!)**

**Clark And Diana (I'm A Huge Fan Of this Couple and I ship them because they've had moments in YJ already!)**

**Bruce And Dinah (I'm Sorry I just don't Like Dinah and Oliver!)**

**Shayera And Katar (Come on their Fucking Married! And I LOVE THEM!)**

**Wally And Artemis (Do I have to Explain!)**

**Conner And M'Gann (Ok I NEVER OR WILL SHIP THESE TWO only in this story Because Dinah's With Bruce!)**

**Zatanna And Robin (They Have History If u know what I mean and They KISSED! I LOVE CHALANT!)**

**Roy and Dana (IDK Y its like Donna And Roy Together But Dana's like the Anit-Wonder Woman and Wonder girl!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOW SOME LOVE TO BARDA AND SCOTT! They NEED To Be On the Damn Show! They've Mentioned SO MUCH ABOUT BOOM TUBES AND ALLL THAT STUFF! SO WERES MY BBIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Barry: "Oh great we've lost the kids!"

The League looked at each other, Bruce was about to say something when they all heard giggling coming from the hallway.

Scott: "I think I found them."

Dinah: "What do we do? Sneak up on them?"

Oliver: "Good Idea. And scare the living crap out of them."

Dinah glared at Oliver then looked at Barda. Barda was looking at the hallway, and so was Scott, Bruce, Clark, Shayera, Katar, and Barry.

Dana: "Crwap!"

Barda: "Dana!"

Dana walked in, with her little blanket. She looked at her mom, with her big blue eyes.

Dana: "Wes?" (Yes?)

Barda: "What did I say about cussing?"

Dana: "Nwot to cwuss awound the weague." (Not to cuss around the league.)

Barda smiled at her and picked her up, she looked back to see the league looking at her.

Barda: "What? You should here the other kid's mouths."

Diana just shook her head at Barda and saw Roy coming in, then Robin, and then the rest of the kids.

Bruce: "What were you guys doing?"

Roy: "Playing hide-win-seek." (Playing Hide-in-seek)

The league was hopeless by now. Not knowing how to even take care of their own kids or protégés.

* * *

**Night**

Diana: "Alright come on girls time to go wash you up."

Diana picked up Zatanna, Dinah picked up M'Gann, Shayera picked up Artemis, and Barda Picked up Dana.

The guys were having tons of trouble with the boys. Wally kept running out of the tub, while Roy was playing with his toys boats. And Robin was just minding his own business.

Diana finished washing Zatanna. She put her PJ's on her, Zatanna's PJs had magician hats all over it, with wands. Dinah and Shayera finished dressing Artemis and M'Gann. Artemis's PJs had swirls all over it with green dots, and M'Gann's PJs had pink hearts and purple dots all over.

Dinah: "Where's Barda?"

Diana pointed to the bathroom where Dana and Barda were still in. They heard noises in there, their faces were priceless. Diana looked back at her two friends. Barda walked out all soaking wet, and Dana came running in with her hair still wet and messy.

Barda: "Don't ask."

Dinah: "Have a little fun Barda."

Roy came running in, Dana pointed at him

Dana: "Rwed!" (Red!)

The girls looked at him, he was wearing a plain with shirt with red pants, Scott came in stopped and looked at Barda who was soaked.

Scott: "Do I even want to know honey?"

Barda smiled and looked at Dana who was already sitting right next to Roy.

Barda: "No, you don't want to know."

The boys came running in and sitting right next to the girls, Roy and Dana sat on the couch with Robin and Zatanna. Wally, Artemis, M'Gann, and Conner sat on the bean bags. Bruce put on Lilo and Stich for the kids to watch.

Clark: "Looks like you had fun Barda."

Barda just looked at him and shook her head at him

Barda: "You have no Idea."

* * *

**Ok so there will be more bounding time with the kids later on and a lot of cussing coming from Barda's mouth!**

**Please review ask question if you have any!**


	4. Chapter 4

The kids had just finished eating their breakfast, Bruce and Barry were trying to figure out what movie the kids wanted to watch. Clark noticed that Dana, Scott, and Barda were missing.

Clark: "Diana you know where Dana, Scott, and Barda are?"

Diana nodded and got up, Clark looked back to see the kids watching Justice League. He looked at Bruce and Barry who were smiling at the League. Diana walked down the hallway noticing Dana looking angry.

Diana: "What's wrong Dan?"

Dana: "Mommy and Daddy awr spawwing witout mwe." (Mommy and Daddy are sparring without me.)

Diana heard noises coming from their room, she heard moans and groans. She looked down at Dana who was pouting.

Diana: "Oh sweetie, sparring is dangerous for you, especially that kind."

Diana picked Dana up, she walked out to the living room where the rest of the kids were. She set Dana down right next to Roy. The League looked at her, she did not look so happy.

Barry: "What's wrong?"

Diana smiled and not in a happy way.

Diana: "A couple of New Gods thought I would be nice to have sex will Dana is at their door."

The League turned to the kids who were staring at them, then turned back as soon as another Justice League episode came on. The episode was 'The Ties that Bind' that had Barda and Scott in it. The League looked at each other mouthing 'Fuck!'

Clark: "Diana are you serious?"

Diana: "Of course I am!"

Bruce looked to see Scott walk in his shirt was button wrong and his hair was messy. Barda walked in behind him, her hair was all tangled. The League did not look happy.

Katar: "We need to talk to you both. Alone."

They walked in the kitchen and shut the doors behind them.

Diana: "What were you two thinking?"

Barda: "About?"

Barry: "You know what."

Barda: "It's not like you guys have done it."

Oliver: "Yeah we have but there are kids around."

Bruce: "She has a point I mean Dinah and I did it and Shayera and Katar have done it even though the kids are here."

Clark: "Bruce! Are you kidding me?"

Dana: "Mommy"

The league stopped and stared at Dana looking at the rest of them.

Barda: "Yes, sweetie?"

Dana: "I'm huney." (I'm hungry)

Barda grabbed Dana and sat her on the table Barda covered her ears, so The League could still talk about the topic at hand.

Barda: "Ok so Scott and I were fucking each other, big deal."

Dinah: "It's a big deal when Conner and Clark can hear it."

Scott: "Keep it Down! The Kids Can hear!"

Diana: "I think they already Have!"

Clark: "Actually I didn't hear a thing between you two having it."

They all looked at Clark even Dana and she had no clue what was going on. She just sat there looking back and forth at the adults arguing. Dana tugged on her mom's shirt, and started whining.

Bruce: "We'll all discuss this later Barda feed her."

The League walked out to see the kids playing with blocks and toys except for Roy who was watching Justice League still.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana, Clark, Shayera, and Barry were looking for the kids, the rest of the League went shopping to get more food and some chocolate since two certain Leaguers were on their monthly cycle. Clark turned to see them coming in with loads of food.

Bruce: "What are you guys doing?"

Barry: "Looking for the kids."

Shayera: "Son of Bitch, Where the hell are they!"

Diana: "Calm down Shayera we'll find them."

Clark: "I think the kids aren't the only thing we're missing. Where are Barda and Scott?"

They all heard a loud noise. Some of the Leaguers went to go check what it was. When they reached the room they found the kids and Barda. Scott was just watching the kids climb all over Barda and using her as a playground.

Barda: "Geez what do I look like a playground!"

Dinah: "Well you are seven feet tall Barda."

Barda glared at Dinah who couldn't stop laughing, Diana, Clark, Bruce, Shayera, Barry, and Oliver were on the floor laughing there asses off. Roy and Conner were hanging off Barda's arm, Artemis and Wally were hanging off the arm. Megan was hanging on her shoulders; Zatanna and Dana were sitting on each foot giggling. Diana finally controlled herself, and picked up Roy and Conner, Dinah got Megan, and Oliver picked up Wally and Artemis. Zatanna and Dana got off and were giggling still.

**Sorry for the short Chapter I have Writers Block and Everytime I started making a story or updating I can't so im very sorry I will try to update daily if not once a week!**


End file.
